The Outsiders: Summer
by JewelieLynn
Summary: Its Summer and the gang are enjoying the weather with a Barbeque. What could go wrong? There will be spanking if that's not your thing please move on. Don't like please don't read. Please review as this is my second story ever and I have plenty of chapters to post. I don't own The Outsiders. Some parts are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders Summer

Chapter 1: We've got issues

Warm June Summers… they always meant barbeques with our parents and the gang would come over. We'd toss around the football and I'd sit with Mom watching the guys when I was younger. Eventually, I was big enough to play and those are some of my fondest memories with Soda; even Darry. Things this summer, they just weren't the same without Johnny and Dally. In my mind, I liked to think they were in New York and I could imagine Dally starting trouble with a hotdog vendor.

I started to laugh to myself as I laid on the bed in my and Sodas room. "Hey Pone, what are you doing in here alone kiddo? Its nice outside, maybe you can read out there?" Soda suggested with a grin on his face. It was the first Sunday of the summer, Darry and Soda had the day off. They decided that during the summer, they'd take off Sundays, so we could have a family day. To be honest, I was enjoying it and Darry was in a good mood because I got all A's on my end of the year report card. I also turned all my work in so there were no calls from the school.

"Okay," I smiled getting up and followed Soda out the back door to our yard. We had an old clunker that Soda had been fixing up and a wooden picnic table that our Mom insisted she get a few summers ago. The weather thankfully was 80 degrees and lightly breezy with a touch of humidity. I sat on the picknick tables bench with my book, To Kill a Mockingbird, I was reading it again this summer.

As I looked out Darry was barbequing like Dad would have and Steve threw the football to Two-bit, who of course didn't catch it. Soda went to join them and they all laughed as Two-bit reached down grabbing the ball stumbling. I really wished Mom and Dad were here, but I immediately thought of something else or I knew I'd cry.

"Pony come here a minute buddy and leave the book on the table." Darry laughed amused

I heard him talking to himself, that I couldn't go anywhere without a book and it made me grin. I walked over as Soda talked to Steve and they started wrestling in the dirt. As I walked closer to the barbeque the smoke thankfully was blowing the opposite direction. Our little black barbeque had hamburgers sizzling on the grate. Darry put his arm around me and smiled.

"So, Pone, are you happy its summer?"

"Yeah, Dar, I'm happy I don't have all the school work, but you know it's different this summer," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked down at me and nodded. Last summer was the last where everyone was still together, and Dad had his arm around Darry the way he had his around me now. He let me go grabbing the metal spatula and shucking the burgers onto a plate. The table already had all the usual fix 'ins on it covered with plastic to keep the flies away.

"Alright, guys come and get them while they're hot." Darry laughed as he looked at Steve n Soda covered in dirt.

We all made our hamburgers sitting on the bench and laughing as beer shot out of Two-bits nose. I felt safe, maybe even happy for the first time in months and I didn't want it to end. Darry for once was relaxed just laughing with us if I could freeze this moment I would have and lived in it. I stopped laughing long enough just to finish my food. The guys started to help Darry clean up and we packed everything back into our small kitchen.

The afternoon was over and before I knew it we were sitting on the couch all together watching a football game. As I became bored I started to look for my book and couldn't figure out where I had set it down. Soda then came walking out of our room into the living room dressed and Steve stood up. I hadn't even noticed Soda had left because I was so focused trying to remember where I put my book.

"Hey ya'll, Steve and I are going to the Dingo with Two. So, don't wait up for us." Soda announced

Darry gave Soda a side glance. "You telling me, or asking little buddy?" His voice clearly annoyed. Since Soda turned 17, he had developed a habit of telling Darry what he was doing instead of asking. Darry tried to stop that behavior right away, he said since Soda lived under his roof he'd show him respect or else. We knew what the or else was, so I was surprised Soda still challenged Darry so much.

"Come on Dar," Soda whined, and Darry just gave him the look of death.

Soda looked down, his cheeks turning red and whispered, "I'm asking Dar."

"Mmmmhmmmm, then you can go Soda, just be home by curfew and I mean it, no drinking little man." Darry grinned

Steve grabbed Soda's shoulder and they bolted out the door. Two-bit lazily followed out the door saluting Darry and busting into a laughing fit. I jumped off the coach, "Shit!" I yelled running to the screen door. It was too late, they were gone and now I'd never find my book. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and my right elbow being grabbed.

"What did you just say Ponyboy?!" Darry screamed

I felt myself being jerked back and a stinging slap landed on the seat of my jeans. Darry's hands were big, rough and callused. I knew this was a warning slap to get my attention and I whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences

"I'm sorry Dar, I just wanted to ask them if they saw where my book went? I didn't think before I said it." I muttered out

"Well Pone, you don't use your head. I just told y'all last week if I heard you cursing what would I do?" He asked impatiently

My eyes opened wide at the idea Darry would really wash my mouth out with soap. I felt my eyes start to sting and tears start to collect.

"But Dar, I'm sorry. Please, I promise it won't happen again." I pleaded

Darry let go of my arm and I sat on the couch looking up at him. His arms were folded across his chest as he looked down at me. I could see the anger subsiding, "Pony, listen good. I'm letting you off this once because I just let Soda get away with being disrespectful. Believe me though, when I say that there won't be a next time and your book?" He mused "Use your head and retrace your steps like Mom taught us." He sighed heavily

"Ok, Dar, I'm really sorry." I shrugged getting up and thinking about where I had been. I started in our room and at first glance, it was a mess. Soda had thrown his clothes all over the bed and I couldn't even see the carpet in our room. I made a mental note to clean up tomorrow before Darry started to complain, then we'd both be grounded.

I didn't see my book though, so I walked to the bathroom and looked around the sink, nothing. I was surprised that the bathroom was a mess as well. Darry usually kept things tidy in here but Sodanado must have hit. His hair grease opened still and comb dripping with the grease. I debated cleaning things up in here, but I was on a mission, so I sighed heavily and walked into the living room. Darry had it cleaned up, all of Two-bits beer bottles gone and he was reading the paper in Dads 'ole chair.

"Any luck Kiddo?" Darry looked up smiling

I rolled my eyes at him, I was becoming more impatient that I couldn't find my book and dismissed Darry's question. I turned and started towards the backyard when I heard Darry, "Pony, you better get rid of that attitude while you're outside or you will be grounded." His voice angry

Frustrated I slammed the back door on my way out and instantly regretted it. I stopped to listen if Darry was coming but relaxed when I didn't hear him. Instead, I peered into the darkness and wished I would have turned the outside light on. I made my way to the table feeling around knocking over a bottle as I reached my hand out onto the table. Then, my hand grabbed onto the only other thing on the table, beside the bottle I managed to knock over.

I picked it up squinting in the darkness panicking because I just knew it was my book and it was most likely ruined. As I got closer to the kitchen light it confirmed my fears and I couldn't help but scream, "God Damn it!" I was so angry this was my only copy and Mom had gotten it for me last Christmas. It was ruined because stupid Two-bit was too lazy to pick up after himself and this was his fault. My book sopping wet with beer spilled all over it!

As I started up the back steps and opened the door I saw Darry standing there about to come out. He looked at me angrily, "Pony you're in a world of trouble. Do you want to tell me why you were cursing again? I just warned you what would happen and then you slam the door! You're really asking for it!" He screamed

I took a step back away from him at the stairs and whimpered. I knew I had messed up and Darry lunged forward grabbing my arm. "Dar, please don't strap me." I cried "I'm sorry!"

He dragged me towards the bathroom and I began to cry harder. He shoved me into the bathroom and I stood in front of him. "Why were you out their cursing Pony? This is your last chance to explain! You get what I'm saying to you?" He yelled

He scared me when he yelled, and I froze even though I think I had a good excuse. I wanted to tell him about my book and how Two bit ruined it. Where was my book? I just had it, did I drop it? I started to turn away from Darry and look on the floor for my book. Darry was frustrated and grabbed my arm again, "I ask you a question Pony and instead of answering me you are looking everywhere but where I am!" He yelled

Great, now Darry thought I was disrespecting him, but I was looking for my book. Before I could answer, Darry grabbed my left elbow turning me around in our little bathroom starting to land stinging swats to my backside. His hand was heavy, and I danced around trying to avoid his hand with no luck. I started to cry out, "Owww Dar, no, I promise I was listening." I cried

He got in a good 6 swats to my backside before turning me around to face him again. "You better think Pone because that was just a warm-up of what you will get if you keep disrespecting me! Why is this bathroom a mess? Y'all can't keep anything clean!" He yelled as he started putting Sodas hair grease in the cabinet with his comb. "Now, why were you outside cursing?"

I started sniffling back my tears wiping them with the back of my hand. Darry could see how upset I was as my chest breathed out hard and I struggled to catch my breath. I saw his eyes get a little softer. "Come on kiddo, you're okay now. Just tell me what happened?" He urged softly. I knew I was still in trouble and if that was a preview of what was coming I knew I had to form sentences to explain.

"I…." my breathing ragged.

"Just take a deep breath Pony." Darry urged

I took a deep breath in still shaking a bit from the adrenaline. I never did well when I got a spanking. The first time my Dad spanked me, I was eight and my Mom sent me to my room for trying to touch the bleach under the sink. I didn't know that the powder could be poison and Soda dared me to eat some. I had gotten angry when Soda started laughing at me after my Mom had yelled at me. So, I turned to her bawling up my fist and hitting her on the leg as hard as I could.

She looked at me shocked and gasped in. I turned to look at Soda whose eyes were big, and I knew I was in for it. Mom dragged me to my room and I was crying so hard, "You just wait till your father gets home Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" She yelled and left slamming my bedroom door. I knew he'd yell at me, but I'd only heard my brothers talk about after they'd been given a spanking. That it had hurt, and they'd cuddle on Moms lap after, but, I was nervous because up until that point I'd never done anything bad enough to get spanked.

That night when Dad got home, I had made myself sick waiting in my room. I was sitting on the floor reading my book and my stomach was in knots. Dad had knocked once and came in with disappointed eyes. "Come here buddy, tell me what happened?" He sighed softly patting the bed.

I didn't want to get Soda in trouble, so I had told him it was all my idea to touch the bleach. "Well son, then I think you know what's coming for being so naughty." He frowned getting up. From that day forward, I tried to be good and not listen to Sodas dares as much. I cried so much after my Dad has spanked me that I threw up. I apologized to my Mom and she tried to calm me down by rubbing my back. I remember Mom talking to Dad because Darry and Soda never got that upset over a spanking. She had told my Dad that I'd need more coddling than the other boys and he agreed with her.

She had from that day forward made sure my brothers understood they had to watch out for me and have patience with me. That I was a sensitive boy who took everything to heart. I now managed to look up at Darry who was trying to be patient and I knew he tried his best to understand how I thought. I took another deep breath in getting my tears under control.

"I retraced my steps…..and I ended up outside. But, it was too dark, and I knocked over Two-bits beer bottle. It spilled all over my book Dar, the one Mom got for me last Christmas. I think its ruined." Tears streamed from my eyes

Darry grabbed me unexpectedly pulling me into a hug and I began softly crying putting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and I hiccupped trying not cry. "Awe little buddy, it'll dry you'll see. It'll be okay, and I'll talk to Two about leaving his bottles laying around. You sometimes forget to use your head though, because you should have turned the light on before going outside." He sighed heavily

That really pissed me off, why'd he'd have to say that? So, I pushed him away from me and wiped my tears away quickly sniffling. Darry shook his head, glaring at me and opened the cabinet where we kept the bars of soap. He took one out unwrapping it and I just stared at my dirty white converse shoes, still feeling angry.

"Just because you get mad buddy doesn't mean you get to curse or push people. You know that, and I know your anger has gotten you into trouble with Daddy before." Darry grabbed my chin, so I'd look at him. He was upset but his eyes were staring at me softly. His left hand was holding a bar of soap and I couldn't help but whimper. "No Pone don't start that. Open your mouth and keep your butt in here. I'll check on you in 5 mins."

I began crying but Darry shook my shoulder hard and instead of fighting I let him put the bar of ivory soap in my mouth. "Don't cry Pony or else it'll make the bar taste worst." He said sympathetically

I wondered how many time Mom made him do this after she caught him cursing? She knew she was raising three boys but wanted us to have manners and we did. He wiped the tears from my eyes disappearing into the living room. The taste was gross, it tasted bitter with a touch of lemon and I tried not to swallow any trying to avoid gagging. Time seemed to move so slow and minutes were feeling like years.

I didn't look in the mirror to embarrassed to see myself and wondered if I was still getting a whipping after this. My behind was already sore, and I was still curious where I had put my book? I most likely set it down on the kitchen table when Darry had my elbow dragging me into this bathroom. I felt my saliva making a soap bath in my mouth and it was harder to just breath through my nose. Hot tears streamed down my face and I wondered if the time was up yet.

I heard Darry heading back to the bathroom and I looked up. "Alright Kiddo, your times up and you have a few minutes to wash your mouth out." He pointed at me "Then I want you in the living room. You got me?" He asked sternly

I shook my head frantically yes as I grabbed out the soap from my mouth spitting out the pool of saliva from my mouth in the porcelain sink. I saw Darry walking away as I put the bar of soap in the shower there was no use in wasting it. I gulped water swooshing it in my mouth spitting it out, but I could still taste the soap. I went ahead and brushed my teeth trying to get rid of the taste.

I put my toothbrush back and wiped down the sink then headed to the front room. I didn't want to have Darry come back in here. As I went into the front room I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sit on the couch? I stared at Darry sitting in Dads chair reading the newspaper and cleared my throat impatiently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me. I have been on vacation and didn't have my Laptop. I'm so sorry but please continue to enjoy the story and hopefully it was worth the wait!**

Chapter Three: Facing my decisions

Darry glared at me putting the newspaper down walking over to me and I immediately dropped my head with knots in my stomach. "Ponyboy, I really should belt you for everything you've done tonight." He sighed angrily

That prompted me to look up, he said he should and that didn't mean he would. I looked at the clock quickly and it was already 10 p.m. I was tired from the crying and my eyes felt puffy. Darry grabbed my left elbow and turned me around for the third time that day. Even though I wanted to resist I had no strength left. I felt the first swat and it lifted me onto my tippy toes Darry was holding nothing back. This was no longer a warning spanking but a real spanking that was meant to stop me from my behavior. He landed another stinging swat and this time it lifted me from the ground. I screamed out in pain and tears immediately fell from my eyes.

In my mind, I kept reassuring myself that I was lucky to keep my jeans and boxers. I was also grateful that it was only Darry's hand and not the belt. Darry kept up the momentum and then on the fifth spank I started to cry harder. The bitter taste of soap still lingered in my mouth and I couldn't catch my breath. "Please Dar, I…..I am sorry." I cried out

"What are you sorry for kiddo?" Darry paused as I firmly planted my feet back on the ground. I turned around facing him and he looked very disappointed in me.

"For cursing and disrespecting you. I am sorry I pushed you too Darry." I chocked on my tears. The truth was I'd say anything to stop this spanking. My butt burned through my jeans, I could feel the heat. Then unexpectedly Darry turned me around again, landing heavy swats to the undercurve where my thighs met my butt. I cried out again trying not to concentrate on the pain. As Darry spanked he started to lecture me, "You know better Ponyboy and I know Soda isn't giving you the best example of respecting me, but you will not ever push me again." He was still mad about that and I cursed myself for losing my temper.

"I'm sorry," I cried out, "I won't ever do it again." Darry stopped beating my butt turning me around to face him again. I'm not sure how many spanks he got in, but it was enough for my butt to feel like it had been set on fire and stung by a million bees. I tried catching my breath and looked down as tears fell I was snotting everywhere. Darry left me there crying as he sat back in his chair. Was he going to even comfort me? It had hurt my feelings and I was left standing trembling, crying. I looked up at Darry with my puppy eyes and he looked less angry with me but usually, he hugged me after a spanking.

"Pone… come here kiddo." Darry sighed

I walked up to Darry as he pulled me into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair comforting me and rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you kiddo but feel lucky I didn't whip you with my belt. I could'a strapped you but I didn't. You need to learn to listen even if you're upset and not let anger get the best of you."

I shook my head yes. My tears started to dissipate, and my breathing returned to normal. I was so tired, and my eyes started to feel heavy. "I'm sorry Dar, I promise I'll try to remember to take a deep breath before I react like Mom taught me," I said sleepily

"Yeah honey I think you should try that next time…. Well, little buddy, I think it's time for you to go to bed." He sighed letting me go

"Can I wait up for Soda?" I asked hopefully

Darry looked at me and nodded his head yes and chuckled. We both knew there was no way I was going to stay awake until Sodas curfew. I went to the couch and saw Darry walk into the kitchen. He brought me my book, I knew it I had left it on the kitchen table. The pages felt stale and stiff, but it was dry at least from the beer spill.

"Thank you, Dar, I appreciate it." I smiled

He looked down at me and ruffled my ungreased hair. He pulled the blanket from the couch down over me and I carefully laid on my side trying not to ignite the pain.

"You're welcome Kiddo. Now try to get some rest and I'm sorry about your book." Darry's voice sincere

"Its ok, it gives it some character I supp'ose." I yawned I was sure tired and my eyes heavily drifted off to sleep.

"Where in Gods name have you been!?" Darry yelled


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

**Thank ya'll for reading this story and the amazing reviews! This is the last chapter as I've already started a new story and am excited to finish it! Please review and hopefully you like the conclusion.**

I started to wake up and was careful not to roll over onto my sore backside. My heavy eyelids fluttered open making the shapes out of Soda and Darry. I glanced at the clock and it was 3 a.m. like magic had changed it. Darry never yelled at Soda, so I rubbed my eyes gently slowly opening them. Darry stopped yelling and now his eyes were set on me.

"Hey Pony, why don't you head to bed little buddy? Soda and I need to talk out here for a little while." Darry coaxed

I looked up at Soda whose cheeks were blushing red and tears slid down his face, but he smiled.

"Go on honey, I'll be in there as soon as I can." Soda whispered

I slowly got up from the couch and was careful not to bump my already stinging bottom. Soda walked over hugging me and it gave a confirmation as to why he was in trouble. He smelled heavy of alcohol and his curfew was always 1 a.m. "Soda, I want you to come with me," I whined

He let me go staring at me and the look of guilt on his face was obvious and his eyes got soft. "I know honey, I'll be there soon Darry and I need to just talk about a few things first. Go get dressed for bed and make sure to brush your teeth." He nagged

"Ponyboy, I think you've caused enough problems tonight and you need to get yourself to bed. Do as Soda says." Darry sighed

I had forgotten Darry was in the room and Soda gave me a look, great now Darry was ratting me out.

"Pony, what happened? I'm sure disappointed in you. You know better than to not act right for Darry." Soda scolded

I looked up at Soda, "At least I'm not coming home drunk and past curfew!" I screamed

It was one thing for Darry to be mad at me but not Soda. As soon as I let the words fall out of my mouth I regretted them. Sodas face dropped, and he looked sad almost instantly. I backed up and apparently, Darry was standing right behind me. I felt him grab my right arm spinning me around to face him and his fury.

"Maybe I should have belted you earlier," Darry yelled turning me to the side and spanked me a few times. It reignited the sting in my bottom, causing immediate tears and I started apologizing immediately. "Should I take my belt off right now and strap you?" Darry asked

I looked back at Soda who usually would speak up for me. He said nothing and still looked shocked I yelled at him. I shook my head no and was too scared that if I spoke my voice would quiver and shake to fiercely.

"You're really asking for it Ponyboy. We use words in this house unless you're trying to disrespect me the way you just did Soda! You're on thin ice kid!" Darry yelled shaking my arm

Tears started to spill out of my eyes as I spoke, "No Dar, I…. I…..don't need another spanking. I'm sorry and I'll…g….. go… to bed." I choked out

Darry roughly turned me to the side again landing a couple harder swats and paused. I could hear him undo his belt and I panicked. I felt my knees shaking and I didn't think I could handle a spanking with the belt. My tears and cries intensified as I began choking on my spit and I looked up at Soda whose eyes were just frozen on Darry.

My arm hurt where Darry was grabbing it, but I didn't dare say anything.

"Damn it Ponyboy, stop that shaking there's no need to go and faint." Darry sighed heavily

"I'll be better I promise…..pppp….llllllease don't whip me." I stuttered through my snot and tears

Darry turned me to face him and he glared with his thick brown belt in his hand.

"Listen here and listen good Pony. You need to apologize to Soda right now!" Darry yelled

I turned and looked at Soda. His eyes softened a bit, "I'm sorry Soda…I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just upset…." I cried

Soda walked to me and I was waiting for him to yell but he just grabbed my arms pulling me forward kissing me on my forehead. "It's alright Pony, why don't you go wash your face and get to bed like we asked you too. Okay?" He whispered

I looked back at Darry and stared at the belt in his hand then back up at Soda. "That's not for you baby, but it could be if you keep acting this way. You dig?" he whispered

I gulped, my eyes getting big and I wiped my tears way on my arm. I looked at Darry and I nodded my head, "I'm sorry Darry I'll behave now and I'm sorry Sodapop." I cried

"Alright little buddy, go brush your teeth, wash your face and get into bed." Darry sighed

I found myself rolling my eyes annoyed that both of my brothers just told me the same thing. I wasn't a child I knew what needed to be done before bed. As I walked past Darry he grabbed my right arm and turned me to the side. He swung the belt hard and it came crashing down on my bottom. I let out a scream and I really began to cry. I threw my hands back trying to protect myself from further swings, but Darry let my arm go.

"Take that as a final warning to straighten out your attitude. I've had enough Pony. Now go!" Darry yelled

I felt Sodas hand on my back rubbing it gently and then nudging me to the bathroom. I felt an intense wave of remorse for Soda rush over me. I turned to look at Soda, "But Soda….." I cried

Darry immediately turned and started to walk towards me, but Soda grabbed his arm. "Dar don't…. I'll be alright honey. I'll be in soon don't you go worrying about me. Just get ready for bed and before you know it I'll be there." He smiled

Even though Darry looked irritated he nodded his head at me and I went ahead going into the dreaded bathroom to brush my teeth again. I felt nauseous walking in willing myself not to vomit thinking about Soda and Darry belting him. I brushed my teeth splashing cold water on my face trying to help my eyes from swelling after all the crying I had done. I started to walk back to our room and paused at the sound of Darry yelling at Soda.

"Well little buddy, did you even listen to everything I said before you left? Or were you to busy trying to show off in front of Steve about how you could get away with whatever you wanted around here? Well listen here Sodapop, you're still under this roof which means you will follow mamma and daddy's rules! Do you really think he would have let me get away with what you're doing?! Running around drunk at all hours of the night? We just a had a talk about this last weekend! I swear y'all will be the death of me." Darry screamed

"That's not fair Darry, I work too! I pay some bills around here and take care of Pony! I deserve respect too!" Soda yelled

I had never really heard Soda yell or say anything about having to take care of me. It made me feel guilty that I was a burden to my brothers. I still hid behind the wall that separated the hallway and front room. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help it and knew I'd be in trouble if I got caught.

"Really Soda, you don't think Pony can hear you? This isn't what any of us wanted but this is life! Life's a battle but we push forward and make the best of it! You working little man has nothing to do with coming home drunk and over 2 hours late! You know better and last time I checked you're still only barely 17." I heard footsteps

"I'm sorry Dar, I wouldn't say anything bad about taking care of Pony. I love him, and I don't mind helping with him. I just wish so much….mamma and daddy were still here." Soda began crying

I heard Sodas cries muffle, so I peeked out and Darry was hugging Soda. His belt was still in his hand though, so I knew what was coming next. Soda ended the embrace and gave a grin towards Darry. "So big brother does this mean I'm forgiven and grounded?" Soda smoothly asked

"Sorry Pepsi-Cola, but this isn't the first we've had this talk and I'm hoping after I strap you it'll be the last time. No matter what, you're not old enough to drink and I'm tired of you disrespecting me." Darry sighed loudly

Soda looked down at his shoes and our brown carpet scuffing his shoes against it. Darry grabbed Sodas arm and turned him to the side. I didn't want to see this, so I went into our bedroom but sadly it provided no noise protection from the strap falling. I could hear Sodas muffled cries and I climbed onto our bed laying down on my side with my hands over my ears.

I finally heard Soda scream out a couple times and tears streamed down from my eyes. I hated knowing he was in pain and I started to hum to myself.

"I know Dar, I won't anymore I promise I'll listen to you from now on….." Soda wiped his tears while walking into his room.

"Pony, hey Kiddo! You okay. Why the tears?"

I opened my eyes and stared at Soda who crouched in front of me. I hadn't heard him come in and I just stared at him. His eyes were red and slightly swollen, but he seemed like himself. His go lucky attitude and grin made me feel even worst for him.

"I heard you and Darry….I jus….got scared." I fumbled out

"Awe honey, you don't have to worry baby. I'm okay, and I shouldn't have come home the way I did. Let that be a lesson for you too, no coming home drunk." Soda got up ruffling my hair

I started to cry harder as he walked away, and I had this irrational want of him to stay with me.

"Pony, it's okay I'm just getting my pajamas on." Soda smiled

He quickly got his pajamas on and scooted in next to me. I tried to stop crying as he rubbed my back, "Listen here kiddo, Darry was only being fair. He told me about your night baby and I know it's been a rough night for you. I'm sorry about your book but you know that you shouldn't take your anger out on others. Especially Darry who's done so much for us. I forget that too, but I know that he loves us, and he gave up a lot for us. So, I don't get angry when he raises us the way Mom and Dad would have. We love you kiddo." Soda whispered

I stopped crying and shook my head yes. A twinge of guilt crept over me and I felt bad. "I'm sorry Soda, I just was upset. I shouldn't have treated Darry so bad he was really trying to help me find my book." I said sadly I felt Sodas arm embrace me and his head nod on my back.

"Hey ya'll," The door creaked open

"It's nearly 4 a.m. and we all need some rest." Darry gently scolded

I looked up at him and tears started to stream down my face again. The guilt began taking me over. Darry came walking over to the bed and sat on the bed next to my legs leaning over wiping my tears away.

"Hush now, close your eyes and sleep, honey," Darry whispered

I heard light snoring next to me and knew Soda had fallen fast asleep.

"But, I'm sorry Darry. I'm sorry for tonight and I promise to be better." I whined

Darry looked at me sneaking a small smile and shook his head yes.

"I know you'll try but you're forgiven. I don't like being the bad guy but ya'll need to behave because them streets out there ain't kind. There is no forgiveness on them streets baby, just death. I'm going to have you act right because I refuse to lose you out there when you decide to knock over a store or be out there at night so a Soc. can hurt you. Tomorrow is a new day, a new chance and no matter what Pone, I love you kid brother." Darry rubbed my back and ran his hand over his face.

Darry got up and walked to our rooms light switch clicking it off and I slowly drifted to sleep. Dreaming….of a golden sky so peaceful…..


End file.
